harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Eoforhild Urquart
Eoforhild Urquart (b.8 February, 1960) was a pure-blood witch which attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Slytherin house. After graduating from Hogwarts she proceeded to live with her family and wait out the war, eventually she travelled to Italy where she conceived her daughter, Ediline. She has helped set up an orphanage for the children whose families were killed during the First Wizarding War. In 1998 she was seen arriving as part of the reinforcement group brought by Professor Slughorn and fought alongside her previous dorm mates, Hilda and Athene. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Life First Year (1971-1972) Second Year (1972-1973) Third Year (1973-1974) Fourth Year (1974-1975) Fifth Year (1975-1976) Sixth Year (1976-1977) Seventh Year (1977-1978) First Wizarding War Physical Description Personality and Traits Eoforhild initially comes across as snobbish, hence the nickname "Princess" bestowed upon her by Athene. However, in truth Magical Abilities and Skills *Eoforhild was particularly skilled when dealing with magical creatures which came as a shock initially to the people who knew her. She was able to approach a hippogriff on the first go and had no problem with even the more dangerous creatures. *She was also rather good at DADA, receiving high grades and praise from her teachers while at Hogwarts. She was talented enough to even cast a fully corporeal Patronus charm which took on the appearance of a fox. Athene described her as being "quick with her wand" referring to the excellent reflexes Eoforhild had. Possessions *'9½" Acacia:' Eoforhild purchased this wand in 1971 from Ollivander's shop before going to Hogwarts. * Rubens: Eoforhild arrived at Hogwarts in 1973 with a red Somali cat. She was extremely attached to him and he to her. Rubens had a tendency to follow Eoforhild around the castle, even for lessons, much to the displeasure of several professors, though they have learned to ignore it. He did not like to bee cooped inside and would dash out of the Slytherin dorm rooms constantly. He was very playful and affectionate and demanded a lot of attention from Eoforhild least he bother other students (Not that she seemed to mind this fact). Etymology *'Eoforhild' is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "wild boar battle maiden," from Old English eofor "boar" and hild "battle." *Although not spelled the same, it is possible this last name is a reference to another Scottish clan - Clan Urquhart. This is a Highland clan, and if there is in fact a link, this name would include a reference to both the Scottish Highlands and the Scottish Lowlands. It is also of interest that Urquhart Castle is on the banks of Loch Ness, home of a kelpie known as the Loch Ness Monster. Young Eoforhild.png|A young Eoforhild Eoforhild Urquat.png|Eoforhild at Hogwarts Reference *The images of Eoforhild were created using the avatar creator from Rinmarugames and the Sims4 and do not belong to the creator of this page *Any other images used come from the movies, Pottermore or the Harry Potter Wikia unless otherwise stated. Category:DRAFT Category:Biography